How Guys Flirt
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Damn it. I’m really in love with this girl and she doesn’t even realise... - MileyxJoe - LEGAL, no last names used. Features Lilly and Nick and a little friendly push.


These quotes are really getting to me. I've been negelcting my stories and I'm sorry. I have three days to do nothing except go to the doctors, so I'm maybe, hopefully gonna update some more (:

Also, do not fave this if you have no intention of reviewing, **because it really really annoys me! **o_O

This story -  
**Bold = Bulletin. **  
_Italics = The past_  
Normal = Miley now.

I do not own JB or Miley, if I did I'd be very rich and probably not on here writing fiction about them.

LEGAL, no last names.

* * *

'How guys flirt...' – Miley clicked on the bulletin, one eyebrow raised. Joe had been the one to post it, she double checked that one. Why was he posting things like these, he always claimed he despised surveys and chain mails.

Scrolling down, she began to read.

**He stares at you a lot. **

_Miley glanced up as she heard a light giggle from Nick's way; her eyes caught Lilly whispering something to him. _

_She frowned as they both looked towards her, opening her mouth to speak, Lilly shook her head, nodding her head towards where Joe was sat. _

_Turning around, she noticed Joe staring in her direction, a glazed look across his face. _

"_Joe...?" _

"_Yeah...?" _

"_Do I have something on my face?" _

"_Uh, wha- oh, no. Sorry, I just dazed off" He mumbled, looking down a little embarrassed. _

_She shrugged, turning back to her food, not failing to hear the whispers between her Nick and Lilly once more. _

_--_

_She shivered a little, feeling eyes bore into her. Turning she caught Joe's eyes placed firmly on her once more. _

_He smiled as he noticed her looking back towards him, before turning back to the report he was writing on the laptop. _

_She frowned as she turned back to her own laptop. _

_--_

"_Looks like you have an admirer of your current attire" Lilly smiled nudging her friend as they walked back from the sea, towards their friends. _

"_Huh?" _

"_Joe" Lilly smirked as she watched Mileys eyes quickly scan towards where Joe was located. _

"_Don't be stupid Lil" _

"_Stupid? You're the one being stupid Miles. You seem to be the only one who hasn't noticed him staring at you 24/7. He can't keep his eyes off you"_

"_We're best friends Lilly; he doesn't see me like that as much as any of you want to believe he does" _

"_Whatever. That's why the green eyed monster called jealousy came out earlier when that other lad was checking you out" _

"_He's going to be protective, he's my best..." _

"_Friend... yes I know. Forget I said anything and keep playing dense" Lilly sighed, irritated with Miley. _

_Miley frowned as they reached the rest of the group, sitting next to Joe. _

Check one.

**He hits you a lot (playfully)**

"_Ow!" _

_Joe let out a laugh as Miley turned to hit him back, hard. _

"_What was that for?" She asked, rubbing her arm for effect. _

_Joe shrugged. "Felt like it. I didn't hit you that hard" _

"_Shouldn't have hit me in the first place" _

_He smiled happily at her, hitting her arm lightly once more. _

"_Stop" _

"_Nuh-uh" _

"_Uh-huh" _

"_You don't know how fun it is to see you get wound up" _

"_Jerk" _

_--_

"_C'mon slow coach" Joe smirked slapping her playfully as she caught up with him. _

"_Try that again and I'll hurt you" She warned. _

"_Sure" He laughed as she grabbed his arm to keep up with him. _

"_Don't think I'm dragging you along with me too" _

"_C'mon Joe, just one extra piece of luggage, y'know I hate track" She huffed, hitting his arm gently. _

"_Now who's hitting who?" He asked tapping her hand that was wrapped around his wrist lightly. _

"_You" _

Check two.

**He uses the first thing that pops into his head to start a conversation with you**

_Miley felt someone occupy the seat next to her, not bothering to turn her head as she watched the lad that had caught her eye across the park. _

_Joe's eyes travelled to where she was staring dreamily at, frowning as he saw one the biggest jerks he'd come across stood chatting to his friends. _

"_Miles?" _

"_Mhm" _

_Joe rolled his eyes. Think. Think. _

"_There's a new burger shop opened up down the road, you wanna go try it out?" _

_She turned to look at him an eyebrow raised. "Sure..." _

"_Cool, c'mon let's go" _

"_Can we not go later; it's too warm to move" _

_--_

_Miley nudged Joe as she fell onto his bed next to him, pulling him from his current daydream. _

"_What do you think of pickles?" _

_Miley let out a small laugh. "Is food the only thing on your mind Joey?" _

_He shrugged, laughing a little. "Most of the time I guess. I am a guy" _

"_I thought guys thought about soccer and girls too" _

"_We do" _

_Miley rolled her eyes. "Pickles are alright, not my first choice of food, but not my last" _

Check three.

**He blew off his buds to go see "Brown Sugar" with you cuz you couldn't get another girl pal to go and didn't want to go alone. **

_Miley frowned as she hung up the phone, Lilly, Mitchie and Alex had all made excuses as to why they couldn't go see this new film with her. _

"_What's up Smiley?" _

_She turned to look at Joe as he climbed up onto her balcony. _

"_I want to go see Brown Sugar" She pouted. _

"_Well have you asked the girls to go?" _

_Miley rolled her eyes. "Of course I have. They don't want to go, and I'm not going alone" _

_Joe quickly answered his phone as it began to ring. "Hey Nick" _

"_Joe, where are you, the guys are waiting to go to this game" _

_He turned to look at Miley. "You guys go ahead, I can't make it anymore" _

"_Why, this has been planned for months" _

"_I know, I know. They'll be another game though, something more important came up" _

"_Fine, see you later bro" Nick hung up. _

"_Why did you just blow Nick off for the game, you've been talking about it for ages?" Miley asked. _

"_They'll be other games. You want to go see this film, right?" _

_Miley nodded. _

"_Well c'mon then, that's as long as you don't mind me accompanying you" _

"_Of course not, I just don't understand why you blew off the game to come watch a 'chick flick' with me" _

"_You're my best friend; you'll have to accept that excuse" _

Check four.

Miley felt her heart-rate pick up a little, why did all of these seem so familiar. He must have noticed when he reposted it.

**He tries to make you laugh anyway even if he gets hurt in the process **

_Joe hugged her tightly as she curled up into his arms, her sobs dying down a little. _

"_He's a jerk Miles" Joe tried, he wasn't one for comforting after a break up, but Miley had come to him in tears, he wasn't just going to push his best friend away. _

"_I really liked him, why do I always seem to get the idiots?" _

"_It's the way the world works. You have years to find someone Miley, stop trying to grow up so fast" _

"_I guess" _

"_You could always join a nunnery" _

_She turned her head to glare at him. _

"_No? How about an old cat lady" _

_She punched his leg lightly. "Shut up whilst your ahead" _

"_Let's make a pact right now. We're gonna grow up, old and lonely together, yeah?" _

_She let out a small laugh, Joe smiling victoriously before grimacing as he felt her fist cause him a dead leg. "Mi!" _

"_You're supposed to make me feel better, not tell me I'm going to grow up old and alone" _

"_Anyone would be stupid to not want to spend their life with you Miles" _

"_That's more like it" She smiled, resting her head back onto his shoulder and rubbing his now 'dead leg' a little. _

Check five.

**You hung up on him. He called you back. **

"_Joey, its 2am. I really want to go to sleep" _

"_I want to keep talking" _

"_Wake Kevin or Nick up then" She sighed. _

"_How many times have I sat up with you most of the night because you couldn't sleep?" _

"_And I love you for it Joe, but right now I really need sleep. You know I have that family thing tomorrow" _

"_Just another half hour" _

"_I'm going to hang up in a minute"_

"_No you won't" _

"_Wanna bet?" _

"_Mi..." _

"_Goodnight Joe" She hung up, placing her phone next to her pillow and letting out a groan as she buried her head into the pillow. _

_2 minutes later and she was pulled from the light doze, her phone vibrating loudly. _

"_What?" _

"_Can I come over?" _

"_Screw you, its 2:10am!" _

"_I'll get you out of the family thing tomorrow" _

"_I don't care Joe, I just want to sleep, you don't understand how drained I feel" _

"_You can sleep all day tomorrow" _

"_The balcony doors open" She groaned, rolling her eyes. "It's not like you're going to take no for an answer anyway" _

"_I'll be over in 2 minutes" She could sense the grin on his face. _

Check six.

**He imitates your laugh which makes you laugh even harder. **

_Lilly followed Nick through Mileys front door, the location movie night was being held, a tradition the four of them had never cared to break. _

_She raised her eyebrow as she heard a girly squeal sound from the living room, one she knew was way too high pitched to be Miley. _

"_Joe?" Nick turned to his brother as they reached the living room. _

"_Hey guys" Miley turned to wave at them. _

"_Who squealed?"_

_Miley let a laugh erupt from her lips pointing to Joe, who in turn faked shock and pushed her lightly. _

_Rolling her eyes, Lilly sat on the 2 seated, Nick joining her. "So what are we watching tonight?" _

"_Comedy?" _

_Joe placed his hand on Mileys forehead. "Are you sick?" _

"_Uh... no?" _

"_It's just – a comedy? You always want to watch gushy chick flicks" _

_She laughed, pushing him away gently, Nick rolling his eyes at the two – how could they be so blind? _

_--_

_Lilly and Miley erupted into laughter again as one of the actors said something funny. At least it was funny to the two of them. _

"_I don't get it..." Nick started. _

"_Don't worry, me either" Joe added. _

"_Boys" _

"_Sorry...?" _

"_You're forgiven" Lilly smiled turning back to the film. _

_Miley laughed loudly once more, her hand flying to her mouth to try and shut herself up. _

"_Your laugh is amazing Miles" _

"_Shut up Lilly!" Miley hissed, laughing once more. _

"_Yeah, why don't you laugh like that around everyone else?" _

"_Uh, because it's embarrassing and you guys are my best friends" _

_Joe rolled his eyes, before laughing at something in the film once more, Miley adding into it too. He smirked as he turned to her, imitating her laugh. _

_She turned to him, eyes wide for a few seconds before she burst out laughing at him. "Joe!" _

"_Yes?" He asked, adding another laugh at the end. _

"_Stop it idiot! I do not laugh like that!" _

"_Yes you do" _

"_No I do not" _

"_Why are you laughing then?"_

_She shrugged defeated. _

Check seven.

**He sometimes stares straight into your eyes.**

"_Do you think I'm stupid?" _

"_Yes" _

"_Joe!" She hit his arm, causing him to turn to look at her. _

"_Ow! Of course you're not stupid, dorky but not stupid, why?" _

"_Because I'm failing Spanish" _

"_Miles, nearly everyone fails Spanish" Joe tried turning back to his report he was re-reading. _

"_You didn't" _

"_I had a hot teacher" Joe pointed out. _

"_You're useless sometimes" Miley huffed, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. _

_He finished reading the last page of his report before turning back to her. "I can tutor you in Spanish if it's really bothering you that much" _

_She shrugged, clearly still in her mood. _

"_I know you, so I'm guaranteeing it's not me that's put you in this foul mood, maybe some of it, but not all of it. What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing" _

"_Has someone said something to you?" _

"_No" _

"_Then help me out here Miles, I'm not a mind reader and I'm not having you hanging with me in a foul mood for the rest of the day" _

"_Am I ugly Joe?" _

_He raised an eyebrow, his eyes catching hers and holding her gaze. _

"_Who told you that?" _

"_No-one, I just – why can't I get a stupid boyfriend? Lilly has Nick, Mitchie has Jake and Alex has Oliver" _

"_Because no "stupid" boys deserve you Mi" _

"_You're just saying that" _

"_Why would I lie to you? Mi you deserve way more than a lot of jerks around here. Lilly, Nick, Oliver, Alex, Mitchie and Jake, they just got lucky I guess. We're all going to get lucky sometime, just when we're ready" _

"_I guess" _

"_And for the record..." He brought her gaze back up towards his as she glanced down "You're absolutely beautiful" _

Check eight.

Miley glanced to the bottom of her screen as an IM from Lilly popped up.

(18:50:23) xoLilly says: Hey Miles (:

(18:50:49) Smiley says: Hey Lils, you okay?

(18:51:01) xoLilly says: Yeah, you?

(18:51:30) xoLilly says: Joe's posted a new bulletin, have you read it?

(18:52:12) Smiley says: I'm good – I'm just in the middle of reading it.

(18:52:31) Smiley says: Don't you think it's weird? Joe hates those kind of bulletins.

(18:52:59) xoLilly says: Yeah...

**He uses every possible way to touch you (your hair, face, thighs, etc.)**

"_Miles?" _

"_Mhm?" She asked eyes closed as she basked in the sunshine. _

"_Don't move, just stay calm" _

_Her eyes shot open. "Why?" _

"_You have a bug on your stomach, stay still and I'll get it" _

"_Get it then!" She snapped as he bit back a laugh, his hands reaching out and gently brushing her stomach, the temperature of his fingertips causing her to tense and let out a laugh. _

"_Got it" _

"_Was there really a bug there Joe?" _

"_Yes..." _

_She rolled her eyes, gentle laughter still flowing into the air. "Thank you" _

_--_

"_You have ice cream on your face..." _

"_No I..." Miley let out a gasp as the offending cold item hit her cheek. _

"_I think you do" _

"_Joe!" _

_He let out a laugh, holding his hands up in defence. _

"_Get it off" _

"_How exactly?" He asked hinting at the lack of napkins lying around. _

"_Lick it off" _

"_Eww, no. It'll taste of all that make-up you have caked on your face" _

"_It is not caked on" _

"_Why do you even wear it?" _

"_Because Joe, it makes me feel prettier" _

"_You don't need it to be pretty" _

"_Well thanks, but it helps me feel better about myself I guess" She shrugged. "Now get this off" _

_Joe laughed, reaching towards her cheek and wiping most if it off, rubbing the rest of it in. "There you go" _

"_You just wrecked my make-up" _

"_Your point? There's only me here Miley and we've already established that I think your pretty without it. Jeez, I've seen you in a morning. Stop stressing" _

_--_

"_I really don't want to ride this" Miley pouted once more as she looked up at Joe. _

"_Just this one, it's not even that bad Miles" _

"_I hate rollercoaster's" _

"_I hate boats, but you've made me go on that girly water story thing three times in the last two hours" _

"_What happens if I fall out, you won't be thinking this was a good idea then will you?" _

"_You're not going to fall out Mi, they harness you in as tight as it will go and gravity will keep you up anyways" _

_She crossed her arms, looking down as they moved up a little more in the cue. _

"_Next two" Mileys head shot up as she realised that her and Joe were the next two. _

"_Joe..." _

"_C'mon Mi, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" He turned to her, eyes locking to each others. "I promise" _

_With shaky legs, she followed him towards the seats, as someone harnessed them both in. She let out a breath as the ride started moving lightly. _

"_Ready?" _

_She turned to glance at Joe. "No. I hate you" _

_He laughed a little. "You're going to come off here loving this" _

"_Doubt it – Joe?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Where's your hand?" _

"_Here, why – oh..." He laughed a little, shifting his hand to grip hers. Her grip tightened as the rollercoaster stopped at the top of the track. _

"_Sometimes I think you do these things on purpose" _

_She failed to catch his smile, as they descended on the 30ft drop. _

Check nine.

Miley couldn't help but smile a little, as she clicked back onto Lilly's IM screen.

(18:56:40) Smiley says: What does yeah... mean?

(18:57:01) xoLilly says: Nothing. Have you read right to the end?

(18:57:10) Smiley says: Yeah...

Miley flicked back to the bulletin, frowning as she realised there was still room to scroll down. Doing so, she felt her heart stop for a few seconds reading his words.

**Damn it. I'm really in love with this girl and she doesn't even realise...**

(18:58:09) Smiley says: Lils, is it crazy that everything in that bulletin relates to me and him?

(18:58:40) xoLilly says: What do you think? Do you think he could possibly be in love with you?

(18:59:56) Smiley says: I don't know...

(19:00:10) Smiley says: Do you think I could possibly be in love with him?

(19:00:50) xoLilly says: Yes, are you?

(19:01:45) Smiley says: Possibly. I mean reading that bulletin, I kept thinking of how it related to us and it made me open my eyes

(19:01:57) xoLilly has requested a video chat.

(19:02:00) Smiley says: ....?

(19:02:15) xoLilly says: Haiiii Miles! I have someone that wants to speak to you.

Miley watched as Lilly moved from the chair, gripping someone's arm as she tried to make them sit in the chair. Her eyes widened as she noticed it was Joe who had been forced into the chair, Lilly skipping from the room with Nick happily.

(19:03:59) xoLilly says: Hey Mi.

(19:04:15) Smiley says: Joe? Did you see that conversation...?

She hit herself on the head at asking such a stupid question, of course he had, he was on the conversation now, and it was easy enough to scroll up.

(19:04:57) xoLilly says: Hey stop hitting yourself; we don't want any more brain damage!

(19:05:04) Smiley says: Shut it.

(19:05:19) xoLilly says: Lol. :P

(19:05:58) Smiley says: Joey, was that bulletin aimed at me?

(19:06:27) xoLilly says: Who else would I go watch 'Brown Sugar' with? :P

(19:07:00) Smiley says: =) where does this leave us?

(19:07:34) xoLilly says: I don't know. I hate speaking about important stuff over this stupid IM, can I head over?

(19:07:59) Smiley says: Sure, the balcony doors open. (:

(19:08:15) xoLilly says: Okay, I'll be over in five. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She laughed as she watch him head from the door, Lilly and Nick quickly heading back in.

(19:09:59) xoLilly says: Damn that's a lot of kisses, I don't even get one at the end of a conversation.

Miley rolled her eyes.

(19:10:09) Smiley says: This has been the craziest half an hour of my life. I guess I have the two of you to thank.

(19:10:51) xoLilly says: Nick said no need and I said just to see you finally happy with someone is enough thanks.

(19:11:09) Smiley says: I love you guys.

(19:11:27) xoLilly says: We love you too.

Miley jumped as she heard a thump come from her balcony, Joe appearing a few seconds later rubbing his leg.

"Ow"

Miley laughed a little, forgetting the conversation with Nick and Lilly.

"Before you say anything, just let me do this" He reached where she was sat, his head leaning down to crash his own lips onto hers. She let out a breath as he pulled back, his forehead resting against hers.

"I've waited too long to do that"

"Wow" She smiled. "Why didn't you do that a long time ago?"

He answered her with another kiss.

(19:13:07) xoLilly says: vgbhefrdfngrnewdjfre EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(19:13:27) xoLilly says: About bloody time!

* * *

**Happy mothers day, if there are any reading this story (: - My Mum got this CD and it had this song on it called "Mama's arms" - Wow I cried, it's such a touching song.**

Reviews make me love you. (:  
xo


End file.
